


Красное платье

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Action, Crossdressing, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 15:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019
Summary: Вечер первого нью-йоркского дня застал Бена в небольшом парке какого-то припортового райончика: не то Адской кухни, не то чего-то в том же роде.





	Красное платье

В тот год война все-таки догнала Бена. Ну, не сама война, конечно, тень ее – смутная и отдаленная, но с него хватило и тени. Нет, он не полез в петлю, как многие из его бывших сослуживцев, и не схватился за автомат. Но все вдруг показалось ему каким-то бессмысленным. Потускневшим, что ли. Далеким, не имеющим к нему, Бену, ни малейшего отношения.   
Он бросил университет – тот самый, ради которого вообще изначально затевал всю эту бодягу с военной службой. Хорошо еще, хватило ума и остатков воли, чтобы не рвать с концами, а оформить академический. Купил за бесценок старый раздолбанный «харлей», за пару недель вернул ему божеский облик и способность передвигаться, безжалостно проредил даже те немногие пожитки, которыми успел обзавестись за три года учебы, до самого необходимого, умещающегося в пару дорожных сумок, и двинулся в путь.  
Куда? Куда глаза глядят. Ему было все равно. Он ночевал в самых дешевых мотелях или на кемпингах, а сплошь да рядом и сам по себе где-нибудь на отшибе. Задерживался там, где внезапно хотелось задержаться, а утратив интерес к новому месту, срывался и ехал дальше. Периодически, когда деньги подходили к концу, находил подработку. Разгружал вагоны в Айдахо, собирал персики в Каролине, ловил рыбу в Мичигане, валил лес на Аляске, мыл полы в госпитале в Нью-Джерси, менял шины в какой-то придорожной техасской автомастерской. Обзаводился недолговечными знакомствами, а потом без тени сожаления прощался с мимолетными приятелями и еще более мимолетными подружками, снова пускаясь в дорогу.  
Пережитое словно отделило его от мира невидимой стеклянной стеной – но из-за этой стены он наблюдал за миром с почти болезненным любопытством непричастного зрителя. Блокнот его распухал от обрывочных заметок и зарисовок. Когда-нибудь, думал он, ощущая себя новым Ремарком, я напишу обо всем этом книгу. Пока же – время от времени посылал короткие зарисовки в какие-нибудь газеты. Время от времени их даже печатали, и тогда он чуть не лопался от гордости, в то же время с умудренной отстраненностью печалясь, что растрачивает себя по пустякам. Он вообще казался себе тогда очень взрослым и умудренным жизнью. Говорят, обычно так бывает лет в восемнадцать. Бена накрыло к двадцати шести. В восемнадцать ему было некогда: он учился стрелять и чинить вертолеты. 

К началу лета его занесло в Нью-Йорк. До сих пор он обходил Большое Яблоко стороной, как и другие крупные города. Незримый плащ современного байронизма пополам с нелеченным пост-травматическим синдромом особенно остро проявлял себя в толпе.  
Вечер первого нью-йоркского дня застал Бена в небольшом парке какого-то припортового райончика: не то Адской кухни, не то чего-то в том же роде. Он сидел на скамейке в глубине парка, лениво прикладываясь к третьей бутылке пива, а совсем рядом, ближе ко входу, гуляли сошедшие на берег моряки. По-видимому, хорошая погода заставила их предпочесть бар у летней эстрады душным полуподвальным забегаловкам. На эстраде завывала какая-то местная группа, работающая под «Квинов». Само собой кроме моряков рядом крутилась и местная молодежь – в основном, девушки в дешевых нарядных платьях и боевой раскраске. Парней было заметно меньше, они держались на периферии, бросая на наглых чужаков угрюмые взгляды, но к активным действиям не переходили. Возможно – пока не переходили. И то сказать, в порт пришло сразу несколько кораблей – и моряков сегодня в городе было с избытком.  
Почти неподвижные в жарком июньском воздухе кроны деревьев загораживали подсвеченное городскими огнями небо. Третья бутылка пива шла медленно. Развалясь на скамейке, Бен отрешенно наблюдал за окружающими, мысленно делая пометки в своем блокноте. Доставать блокнот с ручкой и в самом деле ему было лень.

Девчонку в красном он заметил почти сразу. Тонкая, полудетская, практически плоская еще фигурка, обтянутая вызывающе-коротким трикотажным красным платьем. Красные же туфли на высоченном каблуке. Алая, трогательно-неумело наложенная помада. Дешевый металлический браслет на правом запястье – широкое кольцо с какими-то дурацкими мистическими узорами. Сколько ей будет, если отмыть с нее раскраску, достойную вождя племени команчей, – семнадцать? Восемнадцать? Навряд ли больше.  
Казалось бы, таких девчонок кругом – тринадцать на дюжину. И все-таки эта – Бен с достойным третьей бутылки пива остроумием окрестил ее в честь района Адской Кармен – чем-то выделялась из толпы. Черт его поймет чем. Наверное, сквозившей в каждом ее движении, каждом жесте отчаянной, шалой бесшабашностью. Из-под встрепанных перьев черных, почти мальчишески-коротких волос азартно сверкали огромные глазищи. Зыркая этими глазищами во все стороны, девчонка лихо отплясывала на танцполе, бессовестно флиртуя со всеми, кто попадал в поле зрения, с дерзкой самозабвенностью хохотала, запрокидывая голову, бесстрашно затягивалась сигаретками, которыми ее угощали очарованные кавалеры. Бен заметил, что в собравшейся вокруг свите топчутся не только простые матросы, но и пара офицеров, один из них, судя по нашивкам, – суперинтендант. Однако, надо отдать ей должное, девчонка кокетничать кокетничала, а меру знала – лапать себя не позволяла. Несколько рискнувших нарушить границы дозволенного нахалов в тот же миг получили по рукам под дружный хохот остальных ухажеров.   
К такой девчонке просто обязана прилагаться строгая бабушка. Суровая грузная бабушка в черном платье и переднике. Бабушка, которая отыщет непутевую внучку даже в таком бедламе, решительно ухватит за руку и поволочет прочь, на ходу отчитывая на родном – испанском? итальянском? – языке и оттирая краем передника вульгарную помаду с нежных и мягких губ.  
Потому что если такую оторву не отыщет бабушка – неприятности отыщут наверняка. Вот хотя бы те два местных парня, что топчутся на краю площадки. Один чуть повыше и пошире в плечах, с решительным умным лицом. И второй – пониже, потоньше, с несвежей повязкой поперек левой ладони. Оба вяло переминались с ноги на ногу в такт музыке. Опытный взгляд умудренного жизнью Бена почти сразу уловил связь между ними и девчонкой в красном. И не в том было дело, как они друг на друга смотрели, а в том, как решительно не смотрели друг на друга вовсе. Вертясь во все стороны, как обезьянка, Адская Кармен ни разу даже взглядом не мазнула по этим двоим. Да и они, если и смотрели в ее сторону, то как на пустое место. Не требовалось быть ни Холмсом, ни Пинкертоном, чтобы понять – они знакомы, причем отнюдь не шапочно.

Бен оказался прав, но только отчасти. Девчонку в красном и вправду отыскали неприятности – но явились они в ином обличье, чем он предполагал.  
Через некоторое время, все ж домучив многострадальную бутылку, Бен прошелся по парку туда-сюда, чтобы размять ноги, а потом сел на мотоцикл и медленно двинул прочь  
На перекрестке он притормозил, пытаясь вспомнить, хотя бы с какой стороны приехал, – и тут снова увидел ее, ту самую девчонку. Сжимая в одной руке свои нелепые туфли на каблуках, она неслась босиком по асфальту прочь от парка. Неслась стремительно, сосредоточенно и чуть угловато – так бегают уличные сорванцы, а не приличные девочки, воспитанные строгими бабушками. А вслед за ней с топотом мчалась толпа моряков – тех самых, что еще недавно наперебой увивались вокруг.  
Оставалось лишь гадать, что там произошло за то время, что Бен не наблюдал за ними – но события явно развивались не мирным путем. Разорванное платье Адской Кармен сползало с плеча, из разбитой губы сочилась кровь. Сдвинутый вниз дурацкий металлический браслет плотно обхватывал костяшки пальцев, внезапно превратившись в кастет, – и, судя по ссадинам на лицах иных преследователей, она успела уже пустить его в ход.  
Все это Бен успел заметить – но не проанализировать – в доли секунды, в неверном свете тусклых уличных фонарей. Думать и анализировать было некогда.  
По причудливому замыслу городского архитектора проезжая часть тут начинала подниматься к развязке, а пешеходный тротуар шел значительно ниже, чуть ли не в полутора метрах под дорогой. Бен сдал мотоцикл назад и, поравнявшись с беглянкой, перегнулся через парапет и протянул ей руку.  
– Давай сюда, живо.  
Девчонка сориентировалась так же мгновенно. Без тени промедления швырнула туфли в преследователей и пружинисто взвилась в воздух, в прыжке хватаясь за руку Бена. Ладонь у нее оказалась узкой, горячей и неожиданно крепкой, а прыжок – сильным и высоким. Бена, приготовившегося уже самому втягивать девчонку наверх, силой инерции мотнуло назад, он еле успел выставить вбок ногу, удерживая от падения не только себя, но и мотоцикл.  
Мгновение – и девчонка уже сидела у него за спиной, крепко обхватив его за талию, а Бен несся вперед, сам не зная куда и отчаянно жалея, что в своей толстой – не по сезону, а пижонства ради – кожаной косухе не чувствует толком, как льнет к спине жаркое девичье тело.  
Следующие полчаса-час потонули в мареве азарта, адреналина, паров трех бутылок пива – а главное, полного незнания местности. Он петлял по незнакомым переулкам, то и дело оказываясь в каком-нибудь тупике, несколько раз вылетая прямиком на преследователей, которые тем временем успели набиться всей толпой в старенький фордик и, подбадривая друг друга охотничьим улюлюканьем, продолжили погоню. Бен лихо уходил от них каким-нибудь головокружительным броском туда, куда автомобилю проехать решительно невозможно – только для того, чтобы через несколько минут снова оказаться у них перед носом.  
Девчонка за спиной шипела и материлась сквозь зубы. Голос у нее оказался низковатый, мальчишеский, а лексикон – богатый и разнообразный. Завороженный этим богатством, Бен не сразу разобрал, что она не просто бранит его, на чем свет стоит, но и указывает дорогу. А когда разобрал, дело пошло на лад. В отличие от Бена и моряков, она-то эти места знала – и знала хорошо.  
Они еще минут двадцать ехали, подчиняясь ее коротким командам: направо, налево, теперь в ту арку, теперь через сквер. Если у Бена и оставалось хоть какое-то чувство направления, то за время этих петляний он утратил его окончательно. Наконец она велела ему тормозить.  
Бен огляделся. Они остановились рядом с детской площадкой, все на которой, до единой детали, было сломано, покорежено или вырвано с корнем. Выдавленные сиденья качелей, заваленная набок карусель, пробитый в нескольких местах волейбольный щит без корзинки.  
Под кособоким фонарем сбоку от площадки стояла черная бочка, в каких перевозят всякие сыпучие товары. Откуда-то из-за угла доносились подозрительно знакомые немелодичные завывания. Прислушавшись, Бен сообразил, что, вдоволь помотав его по окрестностям, девчонка вернулась почти туда же, где он ее подобрал, только с другой стороны от парка.  
Спрыгнув с мотоцикла, она залихватски свистнула. Бен тоже слез, продолжая вертеть головой по сторонам и приходя в себя после недавней гонки.   
\-- Ты?..  
Что сказать девчонке, он не знал. Она же, по всей видимости, и не собиралась ничего ему говорить. Ни малейшей неловкости в лице ее не читалось.  
Через полминуты или чуть больше из темноты в дальнем углу площадки вынырнули две тени. Те самые парни с танцпола: один высокий, а второй – с перевязанной рукой.  
Бен инстинктивно шагнул вперед, задвигая девчонку за спину. Но та выскочила и в три прыжка оказалась около бросившихся ей навстречу парней. Бен не ошибся – они явно были знакомы.  
Высокий резко ухватил ее за плечи, развернул к себе и коротко встряхнул – несильно и скорее обеспокоенно, чем зло.  
– Тони! – На секунду он сбился с дыхания, словно проглатывая крепкие слова. – Где тебя носит? Ты что это творишь, а?  
Другой, тот, что пониже, склонив голову набок, смотрел на них пристально и испытующе.  
– И с чего они вдруг с цепи сорвались? – Его голос звучал спокойно и даже почти насмешливо. Кивнув в сторону товарища, он продолжил:   
– Брюс даже попытался вмешаться, но не преуспел.  
Под глазом высокого Брюса наливался синевой свежий фингал.  
Девчонка – то есть, как запоздало начало доходить до ошеломленного Бена, совсем даже не девчонка – победоносно пошарила… пошарил у себя за вырезом платья и вытащил оттуда бумажник. А потом эффектно задрал ногу в заползшем выше всяких мыслимых и немыслимых приличий красном платье на бочку и извлек из-за резинки чулка пистолет.  
– Энтони! – в голосе Брюса отразилась целая гамма сложных, но безусловно сильных чувств. – Табельное, серьезно? Стволов на улицах тебе мало? Твоей задачей были пропуск и ключ – и все. То-то они взбесились.  
Энтони лишь сверкнул темными глазищами в ответ.  
– Табельное оружие – самое лучшее. Лучше любого ствола с наших улиц. Верно, босс? – Он повернулся ко второму.  
Слово «босс» в его устах звучало не полунасмешливым подростковым прозвищем, а почти лаской, но при этом совершенно серьезно.  
Бен переступил с ноги на ногу. Не то чтобы ему стало не по себе, но все же. Ночь, задворки цивилизации, эта подозрительная троица не в ладах с законом, зато при оружии…  
Движение привлекло к нему внимание. Все трое резко развернулись в его сторону. Здоровая, неперевязанная рука «босса» словно сама собой скользнула в карман.  
Но в следующий миг он уже вытащил ее – пустую, без оружия – и протянул Бену.  
– Спасибо за Тони. Если б не твоя помощь, его бы здорово потрепали… или сдали в полицию.  
– Было б за что, – с напускной небрежностью отозвался Бен.  
Все происходящее отдавало какой-то опереточной, маскарадной нереальностью. Ночь, искореженная детская площадка, эта нелепая бочка под фонарем, короткое красное платье, пистолет.  
Встряхнув головой, Бен шагнул к мотоциклу. Никто из троих даже не пытался его окликнуть или задержать. Знакомство вышло не из тех, что требуют продолжения.  
Только уже катя прочь, он сообразил, что по-прежнему понятия не имеет, в какую сторону выезжать из этого чертового района. Через минуту безнадежно застрял в каком-то тупике и вынужден был бесславно возвращаться той же дорогой.   
Троица еще оставалась на том же месте. Герой вечера, глазастый Тони, сидел на бочке и, похоже, рассказывал про свои похождения, бурно жестикулируя, хохоча и запрокидывая голову. Брюс и оставшийся для Бена безымянным «босс» тоже смеялись.  
Проезжая мимо, Бен даже не притормозил, но неугомонный Тони успел сверкнуть в его сторону глазищами и коротко взмахнуть рукой.

Такими они и остались в памяти и на страницах блокнота Бена: свет фонаря, три смеющихся юных лица, легкий налет опасности, бешеный ток разгоряченной недавней погоней крови. И сверкнувшие ему вслед темные шальные глаза. Он вспоминал их через несколько дней, читая в колонке новостей про дерзкое ограбление и старания флотской верхушки замять случившееся.

В следующий раз они сверкнули Бену Уриху примерно четверть века спустя, с полицейской записи, которую он сумел достать по знакомству, когда готовил для своей газеты репортаж о череде дерзких финансовых афер на городской бирже.  
Конечно, за эти годы Тони возмужал и раздался в плечах, но азарта и лихости в глазах у него осталось столько же, сколько горело в ту далекую летнюю ночь.


End file.
